Audiciones
by deluxePotter1
Summary: En esta historia narra solo las audiciones de los personajes. Los personajes no son mios sino propiedad de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Ryan Murphy. No al plagio.
1. Kenny McCormick

Era un dia tranquilo en la secundaria de Mckinley, Ohio. Ese dia, un club iba a recibir gente nueva, ese club se llama Club Glee.

-Okay, chicos prepárense porque hoy les toca estar de jurado.-dijo el maestro Schuster muy emocionado.

-Esto va a ser tan emocionante.-dijo Rachel.

-Muy bien, que pase el primero.-dijo el profesor Schuster y pasó un chico rubio, de 1,75 de altura, ojos azules turquesa. Llevaba una campera anorak de color naranja y pantalones tambien de color naranja pero botas de invierno de color café.

-Hola, me llamo Kenny McCormick. Tengo 17 años y vengo de Colorado.-dijo Kenny.

-¿Qué cancion vas a cantar?-preguntó Sam.

-It´s not my time de 3 doors down.-dijo Kenny.

-Okay, empieza.-dijo Schuster.

_-_ It's not my time

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this

Cause It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
Cause all this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe

And It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go

It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see

It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

Aplausos y mas aplausos se escucharon en el escenario.

-Muy bien Kenny, cantas bien.-dijo Schuster como un alago.

-Si, ademas tambien puedo cantar opera.-dijo Kenny.

-A mi me parece que tienes competencia Rachel.-le dijo Finn a su novia.

-Para mi no es competencia.-dijo Rachel.

-Muy bien, bienvenido al Club Glee.-dijo Artie.


	2. Butters Stotch

-Muy bien que pase el siguiente.-dijo el profesor Schuster.

Por la puerta apareció un chico rubio, de ojos azules, y un poco mas pequeño que Kenny.

-Hola, me lla-llamo Leopold Stotch pero to-todos me dicen Butters.-dijo Butters frotandose los nudillos como siempre.

-Okey, ¿y cuantos años tienes?-preguntó Kurt.

-Te-tengo 16 años.-dijo Butters.

-¿Qué canción vas a cantár?.-preguntó Finn.

-Welcome to my life de Simple Plan.-dijo Butters.

-Muy bien, comienza.-dijo Schuester.

- Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

-Muy bien Butters, pero creo que puedes mejorar mucho mas-dijo ahora, bienvenido al club Glee.

-Muchas gra-gracias.-dijo Butters.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo levantando la mano Noah-. ¿Por qué elegiste esa canción que es medio triste?.

-Porque ne-necesitaba una can-canción que me identifi-ficara, ve-verán, mis pa-padres siempre me castigan por co-cosas injustas.-dijo Butters.

-Pues en el club Glee, nadie te jusgará.-dijo Finn.

-Gracias, mu-muchas gracias.-dijo Butters agradecido.


	3. Eric Cartman

**Bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo, los personajes no son mios, les pertenecen a Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Ryan Murphy.**

-Siguiente-dijo el señor Schuster.

Pasó un chico gordo de cabello castaño, ojos castaños, de campera roja y jeans azules con botas negras.

-Hola, me llamo Eric Cartman, y voy a cantar Poker Face de Lady Gaga.-dijo Cartman.

- Muy bien.-dijo Schuster.

-Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

-Lo siento, pero eres muy desafinado.-dijo Schuster- Siguiente.

-Que se jodan.-dijo Cartman molesto.

-Yo creo que el tambien es gay.-dijo Kurt-por cantar Lady Gaga.

-No, no lo creo, creo que solo es un idiota.-dijo Puck.


	4. Stan Marsh

**Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero el fic es mio.**

La puerta se abrio y entró un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules oscuros.

-Hola, me llamo Stan Marsh y voy a cantar American Idiot de Green Day-dijo Stan.

-Muy buena eleccion, adelante.-dijo el señor Schuster.

-Don't wanna be an american idiot.  
don't want a nation under the new media.  
and can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
the subliminal mind-fuck america.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
television dreams of tomorrow.  
we're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
for thats enough to argue.

Well maybe i'm the faggot america.  
i'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
now everybody do the propaganda.  
and sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
television dreams of tomorrow.  
we're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
for thats enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an american idiot.  
one nation controlled by the media.  
information age of hysteria.  
it's going out to idiot america.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
television dreams of tomorrow.  
we're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
for thats enough to argue.

Aplausos y chiflidos siguieron despues de que Stan terminara la cancion.

-Muy bien Stan, bienvenido al Club Glee.-dijo Schuster.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-dijo Stan.


	5. Kyle Broflosvki

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Ryan Murphy y Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero el fic si es mio.**

-Muy bien, siguiente.-dijo el señor Schuster.

Entro un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Hola, me llamo Kyle Broflovski y voy a cantar Drive by de Train.-dijo Kyle.

-On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guest that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
Or where ever to get away from me

Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me  
Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by

On the other side of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last

Oh but that one night  
Is still the highlight  
I didn't leave you until I came to  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a 2 ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me

Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by

Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guest tha'ts déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause

Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me

Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by

-Bienvenido al Club Glee, Kyle-dijo el señor Schuster.

-Gracias.-dijo Kyle.


End file.
